Harry Potter and the Rose of Dumbledore
by foxy knight
Summary: Harry Potter has now returned to 12 Grimmauld Place after a horrific 6th year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is dead and all hope is lost until a cloaked stranger arrives during the night.
1. A Welcome Stranger

CHAPTER ONE

_A Welcome Stranger_

The windowpane was cold beneath Harry's nose as he peered out onto the deserted expanse of Grimmauld Place. He hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours since he left Hogwarts a week ago; he had taken to keeping watch during the night. He yawned as he thought back to his final visit to the Dursley's. He'd stayed long enough to have a civil cup of tea because Dumbledore had asked him to return there one last time before he turned seventeen.

As another wave of fatigue crashed over him he thought he saw a patch of shadow by the worn stone doorsteps move, but as he blinked to see more clearly, a big fat raindrop splattered against the glass. Within moments the rain was torrential and Harry strained to see through it but still nothing moved.

"Probably a cat," he thought to himself as he once again rested his face against the window, finally giving in to sleep.

Harry jumped as the grandfather clock on the landing chimed midnight and Ron let out a tremendous snort from the bed across the room. But it wasn't the clock or Ron's loud snoring that had awoken Harry. Through the noises of the house around him he heard another sound, a soft knocking that was growing louder.

"There's someone at the door!" Harry thought, alarm bells ringing in his mind. "But everyone who knows the secret of Grimmauld Place is asleep… unless… I need to wake Lupin, he'll know what to do."

Harry tore across the room and down the hallway only to find Lupin walking calmly towards him.

"Lupin! Someone's at the door but everyone who knows how to find the house is asleep!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes; not only was Lupin not worried, he was actually smiling!

"But what if it's Snape?"

"Harry you need to calm down and come with me," said Lupin, indicating that Harry should follow him downstairs.

When they reached the door, Lupin began magically unlocking the many chains and padlocks that secured it, whilst Harry just stood there with only one thought on his mind: A stranger new the secret of Grimmauld Place and had chosen to arrive in the middle of the night during the pouring rain. This meant only one thing to Harry. Bad news.

As Lupin threw open the door, waking Harry from this thought, a flash of lightning illuminated the cloaked figure on the doorstep. For a moment Harry panicked, thinking it was a dementor but then the figure spoke. Her voice had an Australian accent and an odd calmness that Harry felt he recognised but knew he'd never heard before.

"Remus Lupin?" she asked without moving from the doorstep.

"Yes. Welcome Alexis, please come in," Lupin replied stepping away from the door and turning to Harry. "Harry, can you please wake the household? They all need to meet Miss Roisin."

Harry was completely lost, "Yes… but why? Who is she?"

Lupin looked at Harry and seemed to be deciding how much to tell him. "Harry, Miss Roisin is here to help us fight Voldermort."

"So is everyone else in the Order. So why haven't I seen or heard of her before?" demanded Harry, after Snape's betrayal he wasn't going to trust anyone easily.

"Because Harry, until recently none of us knew she existed as she's been in hiding. Now Harry can you please wake everyone up, there will be time for questions shortly," And with that, Lupin swept the stranger into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone by the open front door.


	2. Alexis Roisin

CHAPTER TWO

Alexis Roisin 

Within what seemed like seconds the whole household had assembled around the enormous kitchen table and were now whispering anxiously amongst themselves.

Harry was about to turn and talk to Ron and Hermione when the door to the room beyond the kitchen slowly opened.

Lupin emerged and cleared his throat, bringing the room to silence.

"I'm sorry to wake you all at this hour…" he turned to Ron who was yawning loudly, "I have called this meeting to introduce the newest member of the Order. Miss Roisin has come a long way to help us I believe, as did Dumbledore, that she will play a very crucial part in our fight and victory over Voldermort" Lupin paused and stared straight at Harry, then re-opened the door and the young women stepped out.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. She was young, about the same age as Harry and she was tall, with fair skin, long slender fingers and straight caramel coloured hair that fell in layers to her shoulders. But what had taken Harry's breath away were her eyes. They shone like blue crystals and twinkled in a strangely familiar way.

"But how do we know we can trust her!" cried Alastor Moody hysterically.

"Because she has volunteered to take Veritaserum before speaking to us," said Lupin evenly, "Alexis, if you could please take a seat, Alastor here will administer the Veritaserum."

"Thank you Remus," she said as she took the chair he offered her. "Mr. Moody, please use a whole teaspoon. I don't want anyone to doubt what I have to say; it will seem a little far fetched but you need to believe me, as it effects you all."

"A whole teaspoon? But that's really dangerous!" exclaimed Hermione from the other side of the table.

"Oh that's codswallop! She'll just tell the truth for about two days!" Moody cackled back, an evil little grin smeared across his scared face.

"And I trust you not to totally abuse my truthful condition," she replied, a smile creeping across her face and her eyes twinkling. "Now Mr. Moody I would appreciate it if we could move along. My story is a long one and morning is drawing near." At this she folded her arms and awaited the truth serum.

Moody conjured a vile of Veritaserum out of thin air. He carefully measured out one teaspoon and fed it to Alexis as one would a baby. Suddenly she clutched at the edge of her chair, gagging as if she had swallowed something vile that was burning her insides. As quickly as she had started she stopped, breathed deeply and cleared her throat.

"Miss, can you tell us who you are and where you have come from?" asked Hermione, who was now knelt beside her.

She replied without taking her gaze from the dusty floor.

"My name is Alexis Roisin. I have been living in hiding in Queensland Australia for the past sixteen years, as per the wishes of my grandfather… Albus Dumbledore."

The whole table gasped.

Now Harry understood why he recognizes her eyes and her voice.

"I never knew Dumbledore had a family!" exclaimed Ron, now fully awake and looking confused.

Alexis gave him a weak smile as she got gingerly to her feet.

"He did. But he felt that after the death of his wife at the hand of the dark wizard Grindelwald, his son, Michael Roisin, had to be a secret. My grandfather sent him to a muggle orphanage. Of course my father knew his true identity and was visited by my grandfather often. When he was old enough he attended Hogwarts but no one ever really knew who he was except for his three closest friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter."

Harry nearly fell of his chair. Michael Roisin, a man with a hidden identity, had three close friends and they were Lupin, Sirius and his own father? That couldn't be right, James had only had three close friends, Lupin, Sirius and...

"But that would mean that your father is Peter Pettigrew!"

"No! My father is not Pettigrew!" She spat the name. "My father was never friends with him." She was staring right at Harry now with a sad and angry look on her face. Like the mention of Pettigrew caused her great pain.

"We knew that Michael had to be more or less unseen," said Lupin quietly. "we kept him out of trouble and helped him to 'blend it'. He drifted through school with no one taking too much notice. Well, except for Anna, of course." A small smile crept across Lupin's and then Alexis' face.

"Who's Anna?" asked Harry, remembering a happy wizard couple Hagrid had pointed out in one of the photos of his parents wedding, saying that they were friends with both Lily and James.

"Anna was my mother. Like our fathers Harry, our mothers were very close." She was staring straight into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Sharing the birth of their first born children established an unbreakable bond between our families. Harry, we were both born at exactly midnight on July 31st." Now she brought the tip of her wand to her forehead and whispered "_Revealus_". A thin red line wove its self across her fair forehead into a lightning bolt scar identical to Harry's.


End file.
